Perplexity
by creepichi
Summary: "Gue cocoknya sama Aoi apa Hilda?"/"Ooh jadi lo mau gue pasangin sama Aoi?", Oga, Hilda, Aoi, dan sejuta jawaban dari teman-temannya. Oga/Hilda/Aoi/oneshot.


"Gua lebih cocok sama Hilda apa Aoi sih?"

Oga memakan makan siangnya sambil memikirkan satu hal yang tidak penting tersebut. Dengan Beelze yang bertengger dengan indahnya di punggung Oga sambil meminum susunya. Ya—tentu saja si _rambut-hijau-telanjang_ itu tidak akan memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan si rambut-coklat-gahar itu.

"_Eh Tatsumi lo masih mikirin si Aoi? Lu kan udah ada Hilda. Jujur ya lo sama Hilda tuh 10000000% cocok cocok cocok. Dia tuh istri sempurna ya aduh Tatsumiii lo masih memungkiri fakta."_

Ucapan kakaknya terus berdengung di otak si _rambut-coklat-gahar-namun-ganteng_ itu. Dan ketika ia bertanya kepada teman-temannya, ada yang mendukung Aoi, ada yang mendukung Hilda, ada yang nggak mendukung.

**[Furuichi]**

"Gua cocoknya sama Hilda apa Aoi, menurut lo?"

Furuichi terdiam. Lalu memandang Oga gahar dan (sok) seramnya. Sambil memegang pulpen dan buku yang terpampang indah di mejanya.

"Gak dua-duanya."

Oga merasa lega mendengarnya, dia tidak cocok dengan dua-duanya? Bagus. Oga pun duduk di kursi dan berkata, "Serius lo?"

"Serius, eh eh kalo gue cocoknya sama Yolda apa Angelica?

"Gak dua-duanya."

Furuichi mendengus. Sementara Oga tertawa-tawa dengan 'jahatnya'. Sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia berkata, "Serius ah!" dengan mupeng dan najisnya.

Oga pun menjawab dengan santai, "Serius," sambil berdiri dan membuatnya lebih tinggi dari Furuichi yang duduk sambil menatap Oga mupeng. Lalu Oga pergi berlalu.

Furuichi benar. Ia memang tidak cocok untuk keduanya. Tapi kan Furuichi _doyan cewek_ dan _semua cewek harus sama dia_. dasar rakus. Setidaknya, Furuichi adalah orang yang paling nyaman untuk Oga. Furuichi selalu mendukung Oga—kadang-kadang—dan ia selalu ada di samping Oga.

**[Himekawa]**

"Maksud lo apaan?"

Himekawa memandang Oga dengan tatapan _yakin-lo-nanya-begitu_, "Gua sih gak yakin ya, tapi menurut gue lo lebih cocok sama Hilda."

Oga terdiam. 1 _vote_ untuk Hildegarde. Himekawa kembali memainkan _handphonenya_ yang entah apa itu _iPhone_ ataupun apa. Oga mendengus lalu menatap Himekawa, "Kenapa gua cocok sama Hilda?"

"Ya lu liat aja sendiri kelakuan Hilda 11-12 sama lo. Dan gua nge_ship_ OgaHilda ampe mati."

Satu tendangan keras dari _**cowok ganteng**_Oga Tatsumi Yang Lelah Disakiti. Himekawa pun bangun dan menatap Oga, "Apaansih lu tendang-tendang gua?".

"Gua potong jambul lu."

Himekawa bergidik ngeri melihat Oga yang sudah memasuki mode _evil_nya. Ia memegang gunting (yang entah darimana ia dapatkan) dan sisir (yang entah juga darimana ia dapatkan).

Teriakan penuh penderitaan pun dimulai, "JAMBUL KHATULISTIWA GUAAAAAA!" dan Himekawa pun tidak bisa meng_cosplay_ Syahrini lagi.

**[Kanzaki]**

"…hm? Cocok apaan?" Kanzaki melempar bungkus _yoghurt_ miliknya ke sembarangan tempat.

"Plis, kasih tau jawaban ke ane." Oga melas. Kanzaki bahagia.

"Menurut gue sih," Kanzaki memulai _voting_nya, "Hilda."

….krik. 2 _vote_ untuk Hildegarde. Oga menyipitkan matanya, "Seriusan? Gua gak cocok kali ama Hilda."

Kanzaki pun tertawa mendengarnya, "Hahaha, jadi lo mau gua pasangin sama Aoi?"

"B-B-Bukan gitu! M-Maksud gue….." Oga menghela napasnya panjang kemudian menatap Kanzaki kesal, "…..gatau ah."

Kanzaki tertawa melihat temannya yang _labil_ itu. Oga menatap Kanzaki lagi. Temannya tidak ada yang waras. Kewarasan Kanzaki kadang harus dipertanyakan, sekali lagi Oga tersenyum ke Kanzaki penuh makna.

_Gua gak cocok sama Hilda! Dan gua gak mupeng sama Aoi!_

**[Tojo]**

Ia kembali menemukan dirinya terduduk di pinggiran sungai dan meratapi nasibnya yang lebih cocok mana Hilda apa Aoi yang sama dia. Furuichi menjawab gak dua-duanya gara-gara dia gak rela dua cewek _bohai_ deket-deket sama dia. **Jambul** menjawab kalo dia lebih cocok sama Hilda gara-gara kelakuannya 11-12 sama dia dan dia nge_ship_ OgaHilda ampe mati. **Rante** jawab kalo dia lebih cocok sama Hilda tanpa alasan yang jelas dan dituduh mupeng sama Aoi. Hidupnya terpuruk.

_Gua gak cocok sama Hilda!_

Sekali lagi kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. Ingin ia teriakkan sekeras-kerasnya agar seluruh dunia tau.

_Dan gua juga gak cocok sama Aoi! Gua juga gak mupeng ama dia!_

Kanzaki perusak hidupnya. Membuat Oga di_judge_ '_Oga Tatsumi mupeng dengan Aoi Kunieda_'.

"…oy."

Oga menengok ke arah suara dan menemukan….

….Tojo dalam balutan badut dan memegang balon.

…krik.

…krik.

Oga terdiam. Begitu juga Tojo. Oga menatap Tojo aneh, "Tojo, sebenernya kerjaan lu apa sih?" tanya Oga sambil menurunkan Beelze dan memangkunya.

"Heh, kerjaan gua kan gak penting buat lu," Jawab Tojo sambil duduk di samping Oga yang sedang _galau_ tersebut, "Lo kenapa?"

Oga menghela napasnya panjang. Lalu melempar batu yang ada di dekatnya ke dalam sungai, "Tojo," ucapnya sambil duduk terdiam tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sementara Tojo sendiri duduk sambil membenahi balon-balon yang ia pegang sedari tadi, "Gua lebih cocok sama Hilda apa Aoi?"

…krik.

…krik.

Tojo terdiam. Oga terdiam. Beelze terdiam. Bahkan batu pun terdiam. Semua terdiam. Tojo mencoba mencerna apa perkataan orang aneh yang berambut coklat dengan tampang sok gahar di sampingnya tersebut, "Maksud lo?"

Oga frustasi. Badan lu gede, Jo. Otak lu segede _ion_, "Ya, gue cuma nanya aja gitu. Abis gue bingung," ucap Oga dengan nada melas-melas gak dikasih makan 300 tahun.

"Menurut gue ya," Tojo memulai menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Oga Tatsumi penyebab ke_galau_an dirinya, "Aoi."

"W-W-W—," 1 _vote_ untuk Aoi Kunieda. Oga terbelalak dengan mata yang selebar bunderan HI. Selama ini ia selalu mendengar Hilda Hilda Hilda terus yang dipasangkan dengannya. Sekarang, Aoi? Baguslah ada jawaban lain, "_W-W-W—WHAAAATTT?!"_

"Napa lu?" Tojo membenahi balon-balonnya yang belibet-libet itu. Oga sendiri berdiri dan memandang Tojo dengan tatapan _serius-lo-otot-besi-tulang-baja? _

Tojo sendiri tersenyum penuh makna dan…..

"…._goodluck, big boy._" Ia pergi entah kemana.

**[Hilda]**

Tepat setelah Tojo otot besi itu pergi, Hilda pun lewat dengan payung kesayangannya dan menghampiri Oga yang sedang dirundung ke_galau_an akut tersebut.

"Oy, tikus curut."

Oga sendiri tidak bergerak. Ia terus terdiam dan menatap sungai itu sendu, "Hilda," panggil Oga sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya, "Gue cocok gak ama lo?"

Hilda terbelalak, namun pipinya memerah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, namun dia tetap menjaga ke-_tsundere_annya, "M-M-Maksud lo?"

Oga menghela napasnya, "Ya gue cuma nanya, abis gue bingung gue tuh lebih cocok ama lo apa ama Aoi." ucapnya sambil menatap Hilda. Sementara Hilda sendiri memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kata orang-orang, kita cocok." ucap Oga _straight to the point_.

"G-G-G—"

Hilda berdiri lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Oga. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting saos padang, "G-G-Gue gatau." jawabnya sambil berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi Oga dan Beelze yang menempel di punggung Oga.

**[Aoi]**

Setelah Oga meratapi ke_galau_annya di sungai, ia berjalan pulang. Kebetulan ia juga bertemu Aoi jadi ia berjalan menuju rumahnya, kebetulan rumahnya searah.

"Umm…. Aoi."

Aoi menengok, lalu ia tersenyum namun gugup menatap Oga, "I-Iya, kenapa?"

Oga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal namun ingin di garuk itu, ia tidak tahu caranya ngomong _itu_ dengan Aoi, "M-Menurut lo…."

"Menurut gue?" tanya Aoi kebingungan.

"….kita cocok gak?"

…

…

"EEEEHHHH?!"

Aoi memerah mukanya, ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak mau menatap Oga Tatsumi, si cowok ganteng dengan sikap yang kelewat batas normal.

_Jangan bilang Oga mau nembak gua, jangan bilang gua mau dilamar Oga, jangan bilang jangan bilang, gua mau dijadiin istri sama Oga, AAAAAHHH!_

_K-Kalo Oga jadi pacar gue—ah nggak, suami gue, nanti… terus kita punya anak….. terus….. terus….. AAAAAHHH!_

"G-G-GUE GATAUUUU!" ucap Aoi sambil berlari menjauhi Oga dengan kecepatan maksimum, meninggalkan Oga yang terdiam membatu disitu.

**.**

**[end.]**

**[**_**Perplexity**_**, 2013]**

**.**

Notes: Sumpah ini cerita apaan, author lagi _insane_ pas nulisnya-_-

Mohon di maafkan kalau ada typo, karena author cuma manusia biasa yang punya banyak kesalahan. :) oh iya salam kenal, mohon bantuannya karena author masih _newbie_ disinii~! Mohon review dan sebagainya^^


End file.
